


Furniture Shopping With Misha Collins.

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, compulsive buying, shopping with misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jensen learns his lesson about going shopping with Misha Collins.





	Furniture Shopping With Misha Collins.

Jensen and Misha stand in the middle of IKEA, browsing through the catalogue. Misha had decided their apartment needed redecorating, so here they were buying new furniture. Misha had spotted a lovely white dining table.

“How about that one?” Misha said, nudging Jensen’s arm.

“No, babe. We don’t need a dining table. We came for a new lounge and coffee table. A few accessories. That’s it.” Jensen said admiring a nice Oakwood coffee table nearby.

Misha groaned, “Fine.”

Misha walked up beside him and watched as Jensen ran his fingers over the Oakwood.

“I think this is a lovely coffee table.” Jensen commented, as he looked at the sofa that “apparently” matched with the Oakwood coffee table.

“But that couch doesn’t match with it…” Misha complained.

Jensen groaned, nothing he was mentioning was making Misha even the littlest bit happy.

“Mish, come on, we’ve been here for an hour, and we still haven’t picked out a new lounge or coffee table.”

“Sometimes to find the right thing, takes a bit of time, have some patience.” Misha scolded him.

Jensen rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Surely there was better things to do then furniture shopping… surely! As he came back to reality from his thoughts, Misha had disappeared across the store, looking at another lounge suite. “Well, so much for the Oakwood coffee table…” Jensen muttered to himself as he made his way over to Misha.

“Hey, Jen, have a look at this one… white leather, 6-seater, 2 reclining chairs and it would even match with that Oakwood that you wanted…” Misha was clearly trying to sell the pitch.

“Hmm, I guess. But do we really want white?” Jensen said, again as always being picky about his choices.

“What’s wrong with white?” Misha interjected with a sigh.

“Nothing! If you want white, fine, we will get white.” Jensen said finally giving in, desperate to get out of this damned store.

So after finally settling with the white leather lounge suite and Oakwood coffee table, Misha had insisted they had to have throw blankets, and cushions.

“Mish, darling… do we really have to do this now?” Jensen groaned, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Misha came up to him, placing a soft little kiss on Jensen’s lips, “Yes.” And then the bastard walked off.

Jensen groaned…. Ugh fine. Jensen followed Misha around IKEA for 45 minutes, while he picked out coffee and mocha coloured throw blankets, and a very light shade of brown cushions that potentially cost them a fortune, but they didn’t care, it’s not like they didn’t earn good money.

Misha came to the checkout, while the furniture was due to arrive within the next few days, he had spent $700 alone on pillows, throws, and other accessories.

And that’s why you do not go furniture shopping with Misha Bloody Collins.


End file.
